


Silver Lining Exordium

by gnomi



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Silver Lining Exordium

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Silver Lining   
Author: Nomi   
Posted: 10/22/01   
Archive: Sure, just tell me where   
Part: 0/?   
Codes: J/S   
Rating: CHILD   
Warning: Spoilers possible for everything through "Manchester Part II"  
Notes: Thanks to Sonia, Helen, Sarah L., Norma and wild_scribbler for answering early questions. Thanks to Dani for poking me at the appropriate time about this story. Heartfelt gratitude to the Gang of Four - Alethia, Emerald, Jilly Bean, and Julian - for putting up with my periodic crazy questions. Without them, this would still be known as "that story I wanted to write where Sam is sick again."   
Previous stories in this series can be found on my website at http://world.std.com/~gnomi/stories.html . 

**Silver Lining Exordium - What's Past is Prologue by Nomi**

In the end, no one was to blame. It was the job, it was bad medicine, it was a large combination of benign factors that came to a head all at once. I still sort of blame myself, though none of it was my fault. Sam still blames himself, and he was the victim in the whole scenario. Dr. Bartlet still blames poor medical treatment, and while her argument has merit, I remain somewhat skeptical.

The real culprit was circumstance. We were all too caught up in the details to see the whole picture. Too many things happened at once. Too many interrelated events conspired against us until it was almost too late.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. In retrospect, everything seems obvious. Unfortunately, none of the parties involved had powers of precognition. As my mother likes to say, this situation called for a twelve-inch crystal ball, and mine's only ten inches.

This needs to be told in the order in which we lived it. Otherwise, we all look like a bunch of blind idiots.

Which is a possibility that still cannot be ruled out.


End file.
